Desperate for Time
by MapMaker
Summary: Desperate for more time to prepare for a surprise attack, Hermione goes back farther than she intended and ends up with more than just the time issue to deal with. Slight SBHG
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own copies of all six books and all four movies. Notice I said COPIES! I do NOT own the originals (obviously). I merely thought I would just borrow them for a bit and have them play out some silly little plot that has been running around in my head._

_A/N: This is my first (published) attempt at fan fiction. I admit I am much better at reading these stories than writing them but I just had to get this one out. I got the idea for this story from another story I read on here that has, for some reason, been removed before it was finished. I don't remember who wrote it (and I wish I did because she was an awesome writer) but I do remember the name of the story (The World Just Happens) so if you see similarities, well, that's why._

_This will contain OOTP spoilers but I am not sure yet if it will be compliant with HBP. I suppose I will decide that as the story moves along._

_As far as reviews go; I am not writing this for reviews, although I do appreciate the time anyone who chooses to review takes to let me know what they think (whether good or bad). I will read them and take them into consideration._

**Prologue**

The dull thudding in the front of her brain nearly drowned out the voices above her. Gentle hands carefully ministered to her broken, aching body. She strained to hear what the voices were saying, praying the voices were actual humans and not something her injured head conjured up.

"….most of the injuries, Headmaster. But, sir, well…it seems someone used dark curses on her. I have…"

_THUD THUD THUD_

"Yes, I agree. We are fortunate indeed that Hagrid found her when he did."

_Hagrid! _She thought. _Hagrid is still alive! It must have worked! _She desperately tried to open her eyes but it felt as if her eyelids had been sealed together with a Permanent Sticking charm. A warm hand gently held her head up while forcing down a rather bitter potion in her throat. She concentrated with all her might to make her leaden arms to just MOVE and grab hold of the wrist administering the potion. Her efforts were in vain, however, and the dull thudding grew immensely. As her head was carefully laid back to rest on the soft pillows, the potion took effect and her thoughts became fuzzier and fuzzier while the voices drifted away.

"Let her rest, Poppy. Allow her body to mend itself. But please alert me once she awakens. I have many questions to ask her."


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I can't think of anything clever for this disclaimer so let me just say I don't own it, JK Rowling does, and I am not her or even a distant relative of hers (at least I don't think I am, maybe I should do a little family tree search…)._

_A/N: Sorry the prologue was so short but that is actually how I intended it. That is also why I wrote this chapter before I uploaded the prologue (very nice of me, huh? giggle)._

**Chapter 1**

The fogginess as well as the thudding seemed to be fading away. She sighed softly in her pillow and snuggled down deeper into the depths of the warm blankets covering her. She could just _feel_ the pink of her nose from the chilly air surrounding her and wanted nothing more than to burrow deeper and deeper into the snug warmth of her bed. As awareness came closer and closer to her, she started to stir, preparing herself for the moment when she would have to throw off the blankets and prepare for another day of lessons. It was, after all, a school day and she could not lie around in bed all morning.

Her eyes suddenly popped open and she shot straight up in bed. Her head spun wickedly but she was determined to stay upright and grasp what her brain was trying to tell her. Was it Saturday and she didn't need to get up after all? Was it a Hogsmeade weekend? Did she have to test a potion today?

She closed her eyes, remaining upright, and took deep, cleansing breaths, hoping to clear her head so she could think properly. As she calmed herself, small aches and pains made their presence known, along with the odors of potions and disinfectants. She was in the hospital wing. But why?

Slowly she opened her eyes; the spinning had stopped, and noticed the screen hiding her bed from the rest of the wing. The bright sunlight peeking in the windows on the east side of the room informed her it was morning. The first quick memory flashed in her head. _RON!_

She hopped of the bed and ran around the screen, ignoring the cold stones nipping at her heels. She had to find Dumbledore right away!

"Miss! Wait! Come back here!" a voice shouted behind her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to see Madame Pomfrey rushing toward her.

"Madame Pomfrey! I need to speak to the Headmaster right away," she gushed! Madame Pomfrey nodded her head and guided the young lady back bed behind the screens.

"Climb back into bed, dear. The Headmaster wished to be alerted as soon as you woke so I will floo him now. Just rest now while I get him," she ordered while covering the girl and patting her knee. She then hurried away to inform the Headmaster.

The girl lay back on the pillows, fighting back the tears forming in her eyes and the panic fluttering around in her stomach. Her leg started to shake nervously while her fingers twitched and gripped the bed rail tightly. She glanced out the window, watching the snow fall softly to the ground.

SNOW! She bolted upright once again! Snow! In June? No! It has to be rain or a spell gone wrong. Her stomach flopped and she had to squeeze her eyes shut and concentrate hard to prevent herself from retching.

_I will stay calm! I will not cry! I will stay calm and in control! _She repeated these phrases over and over until the familiar twinkling blue eyes of her Headmaster peered at her from around the screen. He floated over to her, taking her hand in his and settling calmly on the side of the bed.

"Thank Merlin you are here, Professor! I need to talk to you urgently! You see, I…." He raised a hand to interrupt her rambling and squeezed her hand softly with his other.

"I know you have lots to tell me, Miss. But, I think you should take a deep breath and calm yourself a moment. We have plenty of time to discuss your situation." He smiled at her warmly, reassuring her for the moment.

"But sir! That's just it! We DON'T have much time! Please, sir! In just a few short hours, Death Eaters are going to attack the castle! We need to prepare!" Her eyes widened with fear. "Oh my! I was sleeping! Oh no! I wasted time! Quickly sir, what day is it?"

The old wizard let her talk herself out of her panic, listening to her rambling curiously.

"Why it's Tuesday, dear," he answered. "It is the first week of winter holiday. Now tell me about this Death Eater attack."

"What!" she gasped, on the edge of hysteria. She glanced at the falling snow once more. "I must have gone back months instead of hours!" She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, trying to wrap her brain around this latest development. She hopped off the bed and began to pace back and forth, thinking out loud, and wringing her hands nervously. "What have I done? Oh what a MESS! I need to THINK! When I turned it the first time and I thought it didn't work, maybe it did but was just, well, sort of slow. But, in my haste, I turned it again and again. But to go back six months, well, I don't think I have ever read of that happening."

Dumbledore stood and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. Startled, she looked up into his wise eyes, blushing slightly for seemingly to have forgotten his presence.

"I am sorry sir! I only meant to go back a few hours but it seems I went back a few months! Well, as awkward as this will be, it could turn out to be ok. It gives us much more time to prepare! I can run up and talk to Ron and Harry. Where are they anyway? Oh, probably in the common room. But, if I show up there and I am _already_ there, well, that would be a right mess. But if someone who knew what happened here went and fetched them, and explained on the way why there are two of me, well, they should understand after everything that happened third year. Then, once they were here, I could tell them what's going to happen. But, I imagine you will have a tough time getting the other me not to join the boys so we shall have to think up some kind of story to make me stay there. Perhaps if you told them it had something to do with Quidditch practice….."

"Miss," Dumbledore interrupted. "I apologize for being rude, but I don't quite understand what you are going on about. Perhaps you should start with your name?"

Her mouth dropped and eyes widened as she gawked at her Headmaster.

"Sir," she began in a soft, uneasy voice. "It's me! Hermione Granger!"


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I managed to think up a few things I own, like this computer for instance. But, alas, I STILL don't own Harry and the gang or anything to do with him (except those movies and books I mentioned). I just like to play in their world from time to time!_

_A/N: The chapters should start to get longer now (yay!) as the story finally starts to move. And thanks to my one reviewer! It's nice to see someone is reading my crap (tee hee)._

**Chapter 2**

Hermione once again woke slowly, enjoying the warmth of the hospital bed. She adjusted her aching body, trying desperately to find a comfortable position to think through her horrible situation. She forcibly blocked the haunting images of her friends and schoolmates, keeping the tears that threatened to fall under tight control. She couldn't afford to lose it now. No, she had to figure out a way to get out of this predicament and still be able to help those that meant the most to her. But, her sharp mind prodded, was that possible?

She thought back to the conversation she had with Dumbledore the previous day.

_"Professor, it's me! Hermione Granger!"_

_He studied her, worry etched across his face. "I am sorry Miss Granger. I don't recall ever meeting you. I am embarrassed to ask, but, are you a student here?"_

_Hermione gapped at him. How could he ask her that? Didn't he remember all the adventures sheshared with Harry and Ron? Her heart shriveled at the mere thought of the boys. _

_"Professor, are you alright?" she asked. Perhaps he had been hit with a sort of memory curse. But how? When? It's still months before the attack. As far as she could remember, he had been fine over the Christmas holidays. He had been downright jovial._

_"I assure you Miss Granger that I am indeed alright. Although, some of my peers may think I am a little, shall we say, "nutty". But other than that, I am fine. Now, why don't you tell me how you've come to be found on the grounds?"_

_She sighed deeply and began her story, or a rather abbreviated version. Talking quickly so as not to think about it but merely state it, she began._

_"Well sir. On the evening of June 15th, Death Eaters somehow managed to gain entrance to Hogwarts. The DA members fought them as much as possible along with some other sixth and seventh years while the younger students sought refuge. Someone thought to summon you and soon many professors jumped in the fray. I believe you somehow alerted the Order for several members arrived. But, by that time, our losses were many." She paused to take a deep breath and wipe away a few errant tears that had somehow escaped. "You see sir; we had no clue as to their plans to attack! Even Professor Snape didn't know! After stumbling over one of my fallen schoolmates, I decided to try to fix things myself. Sir, I had no choice! We were losing! And Ron …" She turned her head, gulping air and trying desperately to get control of herself. Dumbledore patted her shoulder and gave her the time she needed to collect herself. "Sir, Harry was struggling and I could do nothing to help him! He was going to lose! I was going to lose him also! So I ran to Professor McGonagall's office and found the time turner she allowed me to use third year. I put it on and tried to turn it three times, long enough for a little more preparation. But it wouldn't work." Her hands clenched the sheets, knuckles turning white, tears streaming unnoticed down her face. "I was scared sir! I turned it again and NOTHING! I heard people coming down the halls. I didn't know who they were. I shook the time turner as hard as I could and I think I may have turned it while shaking it. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital wing." She looked at him once more, uncharacteristically wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I didn't know what else to do."_

_Dumbledore stared down in the dead, brown eyes of the girl. His heart went out to her. He knew by the emotions that flickered across her face during her story that she couldn't possibly be lying. He practically whispered his next question. "June 15th of what year?"_

_Shock racked her whole body. There was no possible way! She couldn't have traveled back years? Could she? She muttered the year to him, knowing all along that she was no longer in her own time._

_"Well, my dear. It seems that you have come to warn us about events to happen some 20 years in the future."_

_All the emotions she had valiantly held back, the rage, the pain, the disbelief, the longing, all of them, came flooding to the top. She couldn't hold back no more. Sobsshook her body and she was helpless to do anything but let them loose. The Headmaster merely hugged her as a loving grandfather would and let her get it all out. _

She once again felt the howl of misery in her throat. She would NOT let it loose again. She would fix things! She had to. Once Madame Pomfrey released her she would do whatever it took to figure this out and get back in time to change things. Everyone, whether they knew it or not, was counting on her. She had to do this. For Harry. For Ron. She wouldn't let them down.

She heard the distinct swishing of robes from beyond the screens and hurried to control her emotions and appear as though she were healthy and ready to face whatever came her way. Dumbledore peeked around the screens and smiled at her.

"Well Miss Granger! I am happy to see that you are looking better than yesterday. I hope you are feeling as well as you look?" She nodded. He continued. "In talking to a few of our professors, we decided that maybe we should, well not _hide_ you, per se, but rather keep you from the general population. We feel that maybe you should have your own room and access to the library. But, we think it would be best if you didn't attend classes or take meals in the Great Hall." She nodded once again, thinking perhaps it would be best.

"Sir, have you and the other professors figured out a way for me to go back yet?" she asked timidly.

"No, dear, I am afraid we haven't. But, we will work on it. In the meantime, if you would like to continue with your studies, I can arrange a tutor for you. Or, maybe the professors could give you a class outline of some sort that you could work on on your own."

Her mind was still absorbing the fact that Dumbledore, the one who she had always thought of as the answer to everything, hadn't figured out a way to send her home. The pit in her stomach grew. She nodded to him in response to her schoolwork, not caring for once whether she continued or not.

"Sir, you mentioned access to the library. Does this mean I can perhaps research time travel myself?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Of course, Miss Granger. But I must warn you. There is very little information in our library concerning time travel, I'm afraid. You are welcome to try but time travel is quite a complicated subject."

"I understand sir. I just thought, well," she sighed and looked down at her sheets. "I just thought it might take my mind off things. And maybe, who knows, I might find something."

His blue eyes twinkled. "Of course. One more thing before I leave you. I know you know of events that will happen over the course of the years. I am not here to tell you whether you should or shouldn't warn me of them. I am going to leave that decision up to you. You mentioned that you used a time turner in your third year so I am going to assume that you were told about the dangerous situations that can arise with time travel and altering history. And I trust, once again due to the fact that you were given a time turner, that you are a responsible young woman. I will let you decide what, if any, information you should tell me about."

With that he squeezed her shoulder and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few days, Hermione settled herself in her new surroundings. Her "room" consisted of a cozy sitting room, a bathroom and a bedroom. Hermione tried to smile at the simple little Christmas tree set up in the corner of the sitting room, next to the fireplace. She was completely void of Christmas spirit.

She spent her days sleeping and sneaking off to the library. Being the winter holidays, she had no problem avoiding any students. Professor Dumbledore had thoughtfully provided her with a bag, quill, ink, parchments and robes. She ran her fingers lovingly over the Gryffindor patch adorning her robes. They brought her a measure of comfort that nothing else could seem to bring.

A few days after Christmas, Hermione awoke to a rapping at the entrance to her rooms. She quickly threw a robe over her nightdress and curiously ran to answer the knocking.

"Professor McGonagall!" she exclaimed as the portrait opened. She refrained from throwing her arms around her favorite professor when she appeared to be quite taken aback from such an enthusiastic greeting.

"Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to meet you. I would introduce myself but it's obvious you already know me." Hermione gulped and motioned for her professor to enter.

"I apologize Professor," she started. "It's just that….well…it's hard to remember that …oh…it's just that it's good to see you is all," she finished lamely.

McGonagall smiled warmly. "It's quite alright, Miss Granger. I understand the dilemma you are facing. I stopped by today to drop off some class outlines and to offeryou helpwith whatever subjects I am able."

McGonagall noticed the small desk in the corner already groaning from the books and parchments covering it. She nodded toward the desk and said, "I see you are already quite busying studying something. Do you mind if I ask what it is?"

"Well, I have been reading everything about time that the library has. I am afraid I haven't found out much that I don't already know." She rushed over to the desk picking up a thick tome. "For example, this book only tells me that time travel IS possible but only for a few hours at a time at most. And it is only possible to travel BACK in time and have to catch up to yourself. Now I know that theory can't be right because I used my time turner to go forward once. Though, I can't quite remember how…." She stopped her rant to plop on the sofa and chew thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

McGonagall just smiled and sat next to her, setting a few books and parchments on the coffee table. "Well dear, at any rate, here a few subjects you might like to look into for a bit. I don't think it would hurt to take a break from the time issue."

"Of course Professor. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome my dear. Now, I really would like to just make my opinion known to you about this future business," she said, sternly, looking at Hermione over her glasses. "I don't think I agree with Albus about knowing what's ahead. I have my own theories about meddling with time. I think things should just happen as they are supposed to happen. Now, understand that I am not trying to discourage you from going to the Headmaster, nor am I encouraging it. I believe you and Albus should give this matter plenty of thought before acting upon anything."

Hermione just nodded. McGonagall rose. Hermione stood and offered her thanks once again.

"Feel free to seek me out if you need any help or if you would like a few more subjects to study," McGonagall instructed. "And feel free to seek me out if you feel you need some company besides that of that old nutter Dumbledore," with that she winked at Hermione and let herself back out.

The next week seemed to fly by. Hermione took to sitting on the window ledge looking out at the lake. She had a wonderful view and often watched the Great Squid swim lazily through the water. It was at these times that she was able to totally empty her mind and not think about anything at all.

It was early January, according to the calendar Dumbledore had provided her, when Hermione noticed the students coming back. Though darkness had started to settle in, she could barely make them out, frolicking in the snow, rejoicing at being reunited once again with their friends. Tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes as she recalled many memories of snowball fights with Harry and the Weasleys. She sniffed and leaned her forehead on the cool glass of the window. Her breath momentarily fogged the window with each exhale as she tried to clear her mind once more.

_"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted, pulling Hermione behind him. Ron trailed behind Hermione, keeping an eye out for any Death Eaters trying to sneak up behind them._

_"Where is Dumbledore? And the Order? How the HELL did they get in the castle!" Ron demanded. "Where is my sister?"_

_They hurried their pace down the empty corridor, peeking in doorways looking for help or frightened students._

_A shouted curse caused Hermione to grab Harry's arm, forcing him down while turning behind her to see where it was coming from._

_"RON!" she screamed! It was like a muggle movie. Everything seemed to slow as Ron's long, lanky body took the curse and arced gracefully in the air. His wand clattered uselessly to the floor. Hermione screamed, clawing her face, agony squeezing all the air from her body. She gasped for breath and scampered to him. Harry fired curse after curse at Ron's attacker until the Death Eater dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Harry looked down to see Hermione clinging to Ron, pushing his hair back, pleading with him to wake up, tears falling down her face to wet his. Slowly, Harry took Hermione's shoulders, attempting to bring her to her feet. _

_"Hermione, we have to go!"_

_"NO! I won't leave him!"_

_"Hermione, I don't want to leave him either," he pleaded, tears choking his words. "He's gone. He wouldn't want us to stand here and cry over him when we and everyone else in this castle are in danger."_

_She clung tighter to him, rocking him in her lap, muttering soft words to him. Harry sensed more than he heard footsteps on the stone floor around the corner. He roughly grabbed Hermione, picking her up and forcing her to let go of Ron. She screamed and kicked while Harry struggled to get down the hall as quickly as possible, dragging her with. He turned a corner and ducked in an empty classroom, closing the door and covering her mouth with his hand. He whispered in her ear he would move his hand if she would be quiet. She nodded and he released her and spun her around to face him. He scrunched down a bit to look at her face to face. _

_"Hermione! Listen to me please! You know we need to get out of here and out to the grounds. And, we need to find Ginny." Her eyes dropped and studied his dirty shoes. "Look at me!" he shouted! "I loved him too! I don't want to leave him there anymore than you do but we can't do a thing for him now except fight!"_

_She looked up at him and nodded, a fierce new determination in her eyes. He pulled her into a brief, one armed hug, offering what solace he could, and released her._

_"Hermione, we've GOT to find Ginny. And Voldemort." Hermione nodded, stiffened her back and prepared to avenge the death of one of her greatest friends._

Hermione jerked awake, tears running a silent stream down her face. She was cold, shivering uncontrollably under her robes, in her seat by the window.

Tea. No, hot chocolate. That's what she needed. And maybe an éclair. It seemed late enough to be able to sneak down to the kitchens and get a snack. It must be past curfew and certainly no one would be out and about on the first day back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Quit shoving, James!"

"SHHHHHH! Do you want to get caught?"

"Can't … help…it!"

"This cloak seems to get smaller and smaller every year!"

Anyone walking through the halls would have either thought they were mad or the portraits were taunting them. But, it was only a couple seventh year students under an invisibility cloak trying desperately to make their way to the kitchens without being discovered.

"Didn't you get enough to eat at dinner?"

"Nah, I was busy trying to catch up on things."

"You mean talking to Evans. I swear Prongs, you got it BAD!"

"SHHHHH! I hear someone!"

They crept quietly closer to the kitchen, looking all around for the intruder. The echoing footsteps made it harder to distinguish which way the person was headed. As they both looked behind them, they managed to back right into a slight girl, also trying to creep along, undetected, through the corridors.

"OW!" Hermione exclaimed as fell rather roughly to the floor, spilling the hot chocolate and the napkin full of éclairs she had received from the house elves.

James fell into his companion, tangling their legs together and causing them to fall in a mangled heap of legs and robes. Unfortunately, the invisibility cloak rode up their legs revealing a pair of humans.

"I am awfully sorry," Hermione started, wiping crumbs and chocolate from her robes. "I didn't see you…." She stuttered as she lifted her eyes. The boys managed to pull the cloak off and turned to face the girl who caused them to reveal their secret.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, her heart soaring to the sky! She clumsily rose to her feet to hug her friend close! Everything was going to be OK! Harry would help her sort it all out. Her joy was short lived however when "Harry's" companion snorted behind him.

"Oh he's hairy all right!" he laughed, earning an elbow to the ribs. James stood up and faced the girl. She was staring at him so intensely that he shuddered. His companion stood behind him and offered his hand to her.

"I am Sirius Black. This is my best mate, James. I don't think…" before he could finish his sentence, she had fainted at their feet.

James and Sirius looked at each other. "Don't think I've ever seen a girl react that way to you before Padfoot!" Sirius shrugged and bent over to gently shake the girl.

"She's out cold Prongs. Do you think we should take her to the hospital wing?"

James let out a deep breath. "Yeah, we better. But you know, we are probably going to wind up with detention for being out. Man, first day back too!"

Sirius bent over and picked up the girl while James tucked the cloak in his robes. Using his wand, he majicked away the hot chocolate mess and followed his friend to the hospital wing.

"What are you doing with her! Where did you find her!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as the boys entered the hospital wing with Hermione.

"We sorta ran into her by the kitchens," James explained.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius, placing her softly on a hospital bed. "I introduced us to her and she just passed out at my feet." He couldn't resist a smirk.

But Madame Pomfrey took no notice of their story. She bustled busily around the girl, muttering under her breath. She finally looked up to see the boys still standing there, watching her work.

"You boys know that Professor Dumbledore is going to want to talk to you, right?"

Sirius just shrugged. James, however, couldn't contain his curiosity. "Who is she, Madame Pomfrey? She has on Gryffindor robes but I don't think I have seen her before."

"Probably not, Mr. Potter," came a voice from behind them. Sirius and James whipped around to face Dumbledore.

"Sir, we were just going down to get a snack and then were going to head right back to our dormitory…." began James but Dumbledore merely raised his hand.

"No explanation is needed Mr. Potter. But, I am afraid that your Head of House may want to punish you for being out of bed past curfew." Both boys cringed. Dumbledore continued, "But for now we need to explain a few things to you two. I need to summon Professor McGonagall. Would you boys please have a seat?'

They nodded and took a seat near the bed where the still unconscious girl lay. They listened as Dumbledore inquired about her health before setting off to fetch McGonagall. Not two minutes after Dumbledore left, the girl stirred and forced herself up on her elbows. She recognized the hospital wing and groaned. She turned her head to find Madame Pomfrey only to lock eyes with the boys she ran into in the corridor.

"Oh…" she said nervously. "I am OK. You two needn't have brought me here nor did you have to sit with me. In fact, it's probably better if you just go."

Sirius leaned forward in his chair and looked her straight in the eye. "Of course we would bring you to the hospital wing. We couldn't just leave you there. As for sitting with you, well, I hate to disappoint you but we aren't sitting with you out of concern."

James elbowed him in the ribs at his rude comment. He turned to Hermione and smiled. "It's OK. Dumbledore asked us to wait here while he fetches McGonagall."

Hermione's eyes grew large at the mention of McGonagall. She dropped her head in her hands and groaned. Both boys looked at each other in confusion.

"I should have KNOWN you two wouldn't wait a minute until you were out wandering the halls past curfew!" McGonagall stormed into the hospital wing, glaring at the boys and causing them to cringe in their chairs. Hermione, startled by the angry voice, looked up in slight fear at McGonagall.

"Professor…" her small voice squeaked out. "Please don't be mad at them. I shouldn't have been out perhaps. I should have been more careful. I just had a …well…er… a nightmare I guess and really wanted some hot chocolate. It's _my _fault they found me….not theirs."

The boys stared at her in surprise. Who was this girl and why was she defending them, seeming to try to get them out of trouble?

McGonagall's face softened as she looked at Hermione. "I understand, Miss Granger. But, they shouldn't have been out past curfew anyhow." McGonagall sighed at the sad expression gracing Hermione's face. "Well, I cannot let it go unpunished. Perhaps just one night detention tomorrow after dinner."

The boys couldn't believe their luck. McGonagall usually gave them a week's detention to be served in the hospital wing when they broke curfew. Or, when they got _caught_ breaking curfew.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining all eyes on him. "Minerva, I think we need to sort out the problem this midnight stroll seems to have created," he turned to face the boys. "You see boys, Miss Granger here is in a little bit of trouble. She is staying here with us temporarily and her presence in the castle must be kept secret," he emphasized every word, making it clear to the boys that it was more than an order. They both nodded, unable to speak. "Now, I know I won't be able to stop you two from telling the other two, but I must press upon you the importance of keeping her presence here a secret from any one else. Do you boys understand? This is extremely vital!" They nodded once again, assuring Dumbledore that they would tell no one. He dismissed them then with orders to go straight to bed.

"Sir," Hermione called. Dumbledore turned to look at her and the boys paused to listen. "Sir, I am really alright. I would like to stay in my own room rather than the hospital wing if that's OK."

Dumbledore glanced at Madame Pomfrey who nodded. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "Of course Miss Granger. Perhaps these two boys would be so kind as to see you back to your room?" The curious boys nodded emphatically. Startled, Hermione slide off the bed and walked towards the boys. She passed them, heading towards the door and they followed behind her.

"Albus, do you think that's wise," McGonagall asked. Dumbledore just smiled. "Yes Minerva! Those boys would have searched the whole castle looking for her, trying to figure out where we were hiding her. This will save us _both _the headache of reprimanding them. Besides, Miss Granger could use a friend."

None of them spoke for the first half of the trip to Hermione's room. The boys didn't even bother to ask her where her room was, seeming instead to concentrate on their thoughts.

Finally, James broke the silence.

"Where are you from…er…um…" he looked at her sheepishly. "I don't think I caught your first name."

"It's Hermione," she muttered, not daring to look at him for he looked so shockingly like Harry that it hurt her heart. "And I am afraid that I can't really tell you where I am from. You heard Professor Dumbledore. I am in a bit of a mess and it is important that little, if any, information about me is given out."

"Merlin! He just asked where you were from! It's not like he asked you anything about what kind of trouble you are in," muttered Sirius.

Hermione stopped and glared directly at both boys with hands planted firmly on her hips. "Look, you don't HAVE to walk me back to my room if my mere presence is annoying you! I am perfectly capable of getting back by myself!"

Sirius stepped closer to her, towering above her and causing her to glare upward at him. He smirked, obviously trying to intimidate her. "You have no clue, do you? Why don't you take a walk down by the dungeons and try striking up a conversation with the Slytherins. Or better yet, take a midnight stroll through the Forbidden Forest. Especially during the full moon."

James grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He smiled weakly to Hermione as if to apologize for his friend. Hermione stepped right up to Sirius, poking him in the chest, fury evident upon her face.

"Listen here! I am not afraid of some silly little power hungry Slytherin! AND, I have dealt with creatures that would make those in the Forbidden Forest look like dairy cows! Oh and Werewolves? HA! I have had my share of experience with them, both good and bad! Now, do you still think I need a couple of little boys to baby-sit me? Or would you like me to show you how capable I am?" She pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it directly at Sirius' heart, causing Sirius to do the same.

"Whoa! Hang on, Hermione. Sirius! Put your wand away!" James jumped between the two. He turned to look at Hermione. "Look, I realize that you have a need for privacy and secrecy. I wasn't trying to impose on that. I was merely trying to make conversation. And I thought, well, seeing as this is a pretty quiet part of the castle, that you might get a little lonely and might like some company from time to time."

Hermione turned her furious glare from Sirius to look up at James in confusion. He was so achingly like his son that she longed to just touch him, her fingers _itching_ with the need to do so. Many emotions flickered over her face as she stared at him. Where was Harry? Did he defeat Voldemort? Did Voldemort defeat him? Were things continuing in her time or were they frozen? Would they remain frozen until she returned? And would she return to have to face a world without those who meant the most to her? The anguish that had settled in her stomach rose rapidly to her chest, desperately trying to break loose amidst a sea of tears.

"Hermione?" James was gently shaking her shoulder. "Are you OK?"

Snapping out of her reverie, she realized James was worriedly staring at her. She glanced over at Sirius to find that his anger had disappeared only to be replaced with confusion.

"I….I…er…I'm…um..fine," she stuttered. "Just a little bit tired."

She smiled wearily at James then turned to Sirius. "I am so sorry for jumping on you like that, Sirius," she mumbled, afraid to look in his eyes. "I am very much on edge and I should not take that out on you two when you are only trying to escort me safely to my room."

Sirius nodded his acceptance but continued to look at her with questions in his eyes. She turned and hurried down the corridor to her room, the boys following behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this girl is just _staying _here in the castle? Did she say if she was to be attending lessons?"

Sirius nodded then shrugged while trying to eat his porridge. James had been telling their other two friends, Remus and Peter, about the events of the evening. Remus Lupin, a sandy haired boy with intelligent eyes leaned back, deep in thought. He had been questioning James and Sirius about this strange girl all throughout the story.

"Did you say she said she had had experience with both good and bad werewolves," he whispered, leaning forward.

"Yep, most certainly!"

"Hmmm," Remus muttered, leaning back in thought once more. "She told you all that about werewolves and facing other creatures but wouldn't tell you where she was from?"

"That's right," James answered. "I am curious though…she seemed to hit Slytherins head on. What did she call them, power hungry or something?"

Sirius nodded once more, giving up on his breakfast. He had thought of nothing all night except the bushy haired girl he and James had plowed over. There was something familiar about her. Oh, not her features or her name. It was the haunted look in her eyes. Then it dawned on him.

"Do you know what I think," he asked, interrupting Peter's questioning about her looks.

"No we don't, Padfoot, but please enlighten us!" Sirius smirked at James, shoving him nearly out of his seat.

"I bet she is hiding out here from her family," he stated firmly. The three boys froze and looked at him, each trying to comprehend this new idea.

"Why do you say that," asked Remus.

"Well, maybe they are dark wizards and she wants no part of it," he answered simply, rising from his seat and hoisting his book bag onto his shoulder. "Her eyes reminded me of someone else's eyes. Someone who lived with dark wizard and endured years of misery and pain and just wanted out."

"Who," asked Peter, gathering his things so he could leave the Great Hall.

"Mine," he answered, leaving his friends speechless as he left the Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione took her usual seat in the window, staring down at her lovely view of the lake. She had taken to window gazing more and more lately, neglecting the class outlines and all her time research. Her mind couldn't seem to focus on anything but her friends. She feared depression may be sneaking up on her, but she pushed her worries aside. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass and wondered, once again, if she would ever see her friends. She tore herself away from the glass, snorted at the pile of books on the desk, grabbed her cloak and took off through the portrait hole. She hoped a walk in the cold air would clear her mind and maybe she could get some research done.

She walked toward the lake, heading toward a huge rock. She thought maybe she could sit on the rock, stare across the lake, and clear her mind. Unfortunately, it looked as though someone else had the same idea.

"Hi, Sirius," she greeted, startling the dark haired boy out of his thoughts. He turned to her and nodded his greeting. "You sure don't seem to talk much, apart from our little row we had the other day." He snorted at her, looking up into her face. "You going to sit or what?" he asked. She sat next to him, gather her robes to herself, not allowing them to touch his.

"What are you doing out here on such a cold day," he asked her, looking across the lake at the woods she and Harry had hidden in the night they helped him escape. Shaking that thought from her mind, she shrugged. "Just wanted to clear my head."

"Are you hiding from your family," he blurted out, instantly hearing Remus chastise him in his head. She jumped and looked at him.

"Whatever gave you that…" she started, realizing why he would ask. "No, I am not."

"Then why are you here? And don't tell me how Dumbledore doesn't want you saying anything. I am pretty sure he must trust us seeing as didn't expel us or modify our memories."

She looked at him for the longest moment. He was the one who brought Harry the most happiness. He treated Harry as if he were both his son and his little brother. And, if by extension, treated Ron and Hermione the same way. He trusted all three of them when other Order members wouldn't. He was the one they could go to with embarrassing questions and know he wouldn't laugh or tell them they were too young to worry about such things. Of course, he was a little guarded with some of his answers, but he always _tried_ to do right by them. She smiled a little at him while remembering the summer nights at Grimmauld Place when she would giggle with Ginny late at night in their shared bedroom, talking about how handsome he was and if only he would wait for either of them to finish school…

"You sure space off a lot!" She blinked a few times, pulling herself back to the present..

"Sorry. I was trying to think how to best answer you."

"How about the truth?"

She looked down at her hands fiddling nervously with her robes. "I am here seeking Dumbledore's help."

"What kind of trouble are you in that you must come here to seek his help and then stay hidden in the castle?"

"There is a lot of fighting going on, where I am from," she gulped. "Many lives lost. I came here for Dumbledore's help."

"So why were you chosen to come here? Why not send some authority figure or someone like that?"

She forced a grin, watching her nervous hands fold and unfold the corner of her cloak. "No one chose me. I took it upon myself to come. I had to do something."

He grabbed her fiddling hands with one hand and her chin with the other, forcing her to look at him. "Why did you decide to come here, to Hogwarts? Why Dumbledore?"

"He is the only one who can help. I had…have no one else to turn too. I was doing fine, you know, holding my own. Then Ron…" jerking her chin out of his hand, she turned her head, fighting her emotions. "After we lost Ron, Harry became a little reckless. He wanted to finish it. But, I think losing Ron, especially after all the other losses he has suffered in his life, well… I think something snapped. I tried to be the strong one. I tried to think things through. I was the clever one, you know. But, my heart wasn't in it. It hurt. I don't think I felt pain so horrendous before in my life. Even when the Dark Mark shone above my own house…." Her eyes glazed over as she stared unseeingly across the lake. He gently squeezed her hand, drawing her attention back to him.

"Ron was your brother? Boyfriend?"

Taking a couple deep breaths, Hermione shook her head. "He was one of the best friends I ever had. He and Harry. And I don't even know where Harry is!"

Sirius watched the tears slowly slide down her face. She seemed oblivious to them. A million questions were upon his lips, but for once, he didn't ask. He couldn't. Instead he held her hand and just listened.

"Dumbledore is helping me. I can't tell you what he is working on though."

Sirius just squeezed her hand once more and sat quietly with her, watching the moon rise higher and higher over the lake.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: OOOPS! I forgot last chapter to remind you that I really don't own the Harry Potter universe. I am pretty certain that anyone reading this probably realizes that, but still, I just want to make sure. Oh, and I am definitely not making any kind of money on this either._

_A/N I also forgot to add a clever little Author's Note last chapter! I wanted to thank my reviewers Viktor Krum's lazyllama (LOL that name is too cute) and Angelic Bladez for your kind words._

_I hope to be able to continue to update every day as I have been writing a chapter ahead, but, I will be awfully busy this weekend so I probably won't update at all. _

**CHAPTER 4 **

"Hey Padfoot! Where ya been?" James looked up from _Quidditch Through The Ages _when the portrait swung open.

"Just down by the lake," Sirius answered, plopping in one of the squishy chairs by the fire.

"Were ya with a girl," Peter asked hopefully, temporarily ignoring his Potions essay.

"Wormtail, it's way too cold to take a girl down to the lake," James answered, turning his attention back to his book.

"Well, actually, I was with a girl. Not _with her _with her," he mused.

Peter's face lit up. "Did you…you know…" James threw a pillow at Peter's head.

"He just said he wasn't _with her_ with her." He turned to look at Sirius. "What exactly does that mean Padfoot?"

Sirius slouched down casually in the chair. "Well, I went down to the lake for a bit and next thing I know, our mystery girl shows up." He shrugged. Remus chose that moment to appear from under the homework he had been working on. "What did you two talk about," he asked.

"It's kind of sad really," Sirius started. He leaned forward, motioning for the others to get closer. "Let's put it this way, she can definitely see thestrals." He continued to tell them about most of his conversation with Hermione.

"So what happened when you walked her back to her room," Peter eagerly asked. Sirius glared at him, mumbling about Peter needing to get a girlfriend. "I asked her if we could come by and see her this weekend. I told her that you two," he motioned at Remus and Peter, "wanted to meet her. She seemed a little reluctant at first but she agreed."

"Well what time are we going," asked Peter. Sirius shrugged. "No special time, just in the afternoon."

Peter rose, shoving his homework in his bag. "Well, I am off to bed. See you in the morning." The rest of the group mumbled him a good night.

James watched Sirius. There was definitely something off. "Padfoot, something wrong?"

Sirius glanced up to see Peter disappear up the stairs then looked from James to Remus. He took a sort of helpless deep breath. "I just feel so bad for her. It's so sad."

"What's sad? The battle going on in her home land," asked James.

"She must've lost someone close to her," Remus added. Sirius whipped his eyes to Remus, confirming his suspicions. "Who did she lose, Sirius?"

Sirius fidgeted in his seat, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Well, she lost one of her best friends, I know that much for sure. She told me that. But, I think her family might have died."

James gasped. "What did she say?"

"She said something about a Dark Mark being above her house."

"The Dark Mark," Remus exclaimed. The others boys looked at him. "She must not be from over seas. I haven't heard of any Death Eater attacks abroad."

"But why wouldn't she have attended Hogwarts," asked James. "Do you suppose she was tutored?"

Sirius shrugged and sank back into his chair. All he could think about was her cold, trembling hand in his and the misery on her tear stained face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione warmed her hands in front of the crackling fire. She was utterly disgusted with herself for rambling on to Sirius about what had happened back home. She went over the conversation several times in her head as he walked her silently back to her rooms. Her cheeks burned as she recalled the awkward hug she managed to give him before turning to escape through the portrait hole. He had asked her if him and James could bring their other two friends by to meet her on Saturday. She panicked when he mentioned their names. She was hesitant to allow two more people into her time warped world, but in the end, the loneliness was far too great. She agreed.

On Saturday morning, she woke before dawn, and knowing sleep would not come back to her, she rose and washed. She marveled each morning at the hot breakfast tray that seemed to know to appear as soon as she walked in the room. Must be some kind of Dumbledore spell, she mused. After eating her breakfast, she touched up a few essays she finished the night before for Professor McGonagall and then looked around her rooms helplessly. There was nothing more to do to kill time until the boys came by. She wasn't quite sure what time they would be there, just that it would be in the afternoon.

She plopped on the sofa and picked up a book that had somehow found its way under the cushions. She opened the pages she had studied furiously before, deciding to give it one more try while she waited for the boys. The warm, crackling fire created a cozy, peaceful atmosphere and soon her eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

_She was racing down the corridors of Hogwarts. She had to get out to the grounds. She was swearing so profusely under her breath, she KNEW Ron would be proud. Ron. She pushed him out of her head. She had to concentrate on Harry now. He had left her mourning, along with Neville Longbottom, over the broken and bloodied bodies of Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. He must have snuck away as Hermione and Neville removed their robes and placed them lovingly over the girls. Hermione reached behind her for Harry, knowing that he must be in shock, looking into the unseeing eyes of the only girl he ever really loved, but not finding him. She rose and turned, softly calling his name. Neville stepped over Luna to join Hermione. "Where did he go?" Hermione didn't even hear him. She knew where he was headed and there was no way she was going to let him face this alone. She sprinted down the hall, heading for the grounds, ignoring the frantic calls of Neville._

_As she neared a corner, bright flashes of red and silver along with shouted curses stopped her in her tracks. "HARRY!" she screamed and proceeded to run pell mell around the corner. An arm shot out and pulled her into a classroom. She struggled until the voice quietly asked her to calm down. She looked up into the intelligent eyes of Professor Lupin. _

_"Sir, I need to find Harry! I know he ran this way! Have you seen him," she asked frantically._

_Lupin gently turned her to face him. "No, Hermione, I have not. How did you three get separated? I thought you were told to STAY TOGETHER!"_

_Her lip trembled as she tried to tell him. "We…oh Merlin…Professor…but…well…Ron…" she stuttered, angrily swiping at her eyes. All too quickly, he understood. He pulled her to him and gently whispered how sorry he was. But she would not allow herself this comfort. She HAD to find Harry. She pulled away just as they both heard an angry shout from the window. They rushed over to find Harry back to back with Hagrid, fighting off over a dozen Death Eaters. _

_Lupin grabbed her hand and they headed out the door and to Harry's aid. They reached the grounds in time to see Hagrid fall to three Avada spells. _

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Hermione!" Someone was shaking her. She shot up, frantically searching the room when her eyes met up with the warmest pair of intelligent eyes. "Professor!" she exclaimed, jumping up to embrace him. Her body trembled noticeably as the three other boys, totally shocked, watched her clutch Remus and sob into his robes. Sirius turned away and plopped on a chair in a pout. James gently pried Hermione off of Remus.

"Clever though he is, I assure you he is no professor nor is he a handkerchief," he joked, giving her a sweet smile.

Hermione, turning a deep shade of red, apologized profusely to Remus. "I am so sorry! Oh…you must think me an idiot!" She rushed over to the pitcher of water she kept near her desk. Sipping the water, she kept her back to her guests, nervously trying to control her emotions. _That is NOT the Remus Lupin you know! _She chastised herself. She turned at the gentle touch on her shoulder to face a concerned Sirius Black.

"You Ok Hermione," he asked. She nodded, trying to smile. "Just a little embarrassed. I'm afraid I dozed off and had a little nightmare."

"That was one hell of a nightmare from the looks of it," Remus replied. He smiled at her when she finally looked at him, only a tinge of pink left on her cheeks. He strode over to her, offering his hand which she took. "Remus Lupin. Very nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. And please forgive me! I am not in the habit of throwing myself at strangers and sobbing like an idiot all over them." He waved her off, smiling at her apology.

"Hey! Are you studying time travel or something," she heard someone ask from the sofa. She looked past Remus to see Peter Pettigrew flipping through _A Wizard's Guide to Time Travel. _She walked over and quickly snatched it from his hands.

"I….well.. I am doing an essay for Professor McGonagall. I have always been intrigued by the subject." She hastily shoved the book into her bag. She turned back around to be properly introduced, but before anyone could utter a word, she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. _Stop it, Hermione, just stop it! He hasn't betrayed anyone yet! You have to treat him like the others!_

"Hermione, are you sure you are OK," Sirius was asking, once again squeezing her hand in reassurance. She nodded, opening her eyes and smiling at Peter.

"That dream just has me a little shaken up," she explained. "You must be Peter?" He nodded, still a little in awe of the force in which she snatched the book from him.

"Let's all just sit," Sirius suggested, guiding Hermione to a comfortable chair and perching on the arm protectively.

"Merlin! I almost forgot," exclaimed James, pulling bottles of butterbeer out of his bag along with various other treats. He tossed a couple bottles to Sirius, who caught them and offered one to Hermione. She looked up at him, intending to thank him when she got lost in his eyes. _Oh, Sirius! How can I save you 12 years in Azkaban? How can I keep you from the veil?_ She muttered her thanks and quickly looked away. She struggled to uncork her butterbeer, but her trembling hands wouldn't cooperate.

"Here, let me," Sirius commanded, taking her bottle and swiftly uncorking it. He handed it back, once again earning a "Thanks". She took a quick sip just as someone knocked on the portrait. She instinctively grabbed Sirius' arm, reaching in her robes for her wand.

"Oh, that will be Lily," said James sheepishly. "I forgot that I invited her here."

"What! Prongs! What were you thinking," Sirius asked, hotly. He would have jumped to his feet, but Hermione was clutching his arm so tightly, he wasn't sure his circulation would be able to move, let alone the rest of his body.

"I just thought Hermione might like to have another female to talk to," James answered earnestly. "I am sorry Hermione. I should've asked you first."

"It's fine James, really," she reassured him as he went to open the portrait. Sirius had loosened her hold on him and taken her hand in his. "If this is too much for you, I can make everyone leave," he suggested. She shook her head emphatically, eager for company but afraid of it also.

"Hermione, this is my girlfriend Lily Evans," James proudly introduced. Hermione stood up, mesmerized by the beautiful green eyes that were so wonderfully familiar. Lily was tall and lean with wondrous red, cascading hair. Oh how Ginny would've been jealous! Her heart lurched at the thought of Ginny. Hermione ignored it and greeted Lily with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lily," Hermione greeted. "I've heard loads about you."

James and Sirius glanced at each other curiously, both trying to figure out if they had mentioned Lily in Hermione's company before.

Lily smiled warmly at Hermione. "Well, if you heard about me from this lot," she gestured at all four boys, "then I might be a little worried!" Hermione laughed, feeling her tension and nervousness slowly slip away.

The afternoon wore on and Hermione was surprised that she actually enjoyed herself. The boys told of their various adventures while Lily rolled her eyes. If she tried hard enough, she could almost imagine being at the Burrow or at Grimmauld Place. She had her Harry and Ginny look-a-likes and Professor Lupin and Sirius, although much younger. Peter didn't quite fit in. _Maybe that's why he turned to Voldemort's side. _She turned to Peter and smiled warmly at him. "How about you, Peter? What part were you responsible for," Hermione asked, trying to pull him into the conversation about a breakfast prank the boys had pulled on the Slytherins.

"Oh, well, I came up with the idea that if they were so proud of their colors, we should make all of their body hair green," he replied shrugging. Hermione's eyes widened and she couldn't help but to laugh.

"You should've seen old Snivellous with greasy green hair and eyebrows," laughed Sirius, nearly doubled over.

"Snivellous," questioned Hermione. "Do you mean…"

"Severus Snape," finished James. "Have you met him?" Hermione quickly shook her head, reaching for another butterbeer. James glanced at Sirius yet again.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione finally collapsed into bed after cleaning up the living area of her rooms and soaking in the tub. She closed her eyes, trying to recall the whole afternoon, making sure she didn't slip up anywhere. She came close when they mentioned Snape. But, she convinced herself, it was a tiny slip up. She didn't think they noticed. With that thought, she turned on her side and slipped into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face for the first time in awhile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Across the castle, four boys were huddled together in their common room discussing something very important and very private.

"Sirius, I know I never mentioned Lily to her. Did you," James asked. Sirius shook his head from his thoughtful position in his favorite chair.

"And I got the feeling she knew exactly who we were referring to when we said Snivellous," added James.

"You guys are just LOOKING to find a mystery here," Sirius said, he had his head back and his eyes closed. "Quit making something out of nothing."

"Come on, Padfoot," James exclaimed. "You know there is something not right about this whole thing!"

Sirius jumped to his feet and paced back and forth. "Look, I know I mentioned that James had a girlfriend so that's probably why she told Lily she had heard about her already. And the Snivellous thing, well, we don't even KNOW she knew we meant Snape."

"What about the time travel book," piped in Peter? Sirius rolled his eyes. "She said she was doing an essay. Please tell me you're not reading more into that than what it actually is?"

Peter shrugged, turning slightly pink.

"Look, Sirius," James said, standing in front of his friend to stop the pacing. "We aren't trying to make her look bad or anything."

"Exactly, James," Remus added. "It just seems there is a lot more to her than what she is telling us. Or really, what she is telling you."

Sirius looked at each of his friends. How could he explain to them that he felt somehow connected to her? That he just wanted to protect her, stand by her, keep her to himself. Hell, they could all be right about her, but he didn't care. She needed someone right now and he was damned sure going to be the one she could lean on.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Here I am once again to tell you all that I do not own the Harry Potter universe or anything associated with him. BUT, we recently acquired the cutest little tabby kitty that was lost, and no one claimed her. I have decided to name her Minnie, and I don't mean the mouse either (wink wink)_

_A/N: Thanks again those of you who reviewed. I am still plowing forward! Woo hoo! I am trying to write a chapter or two ahead so even if I don't write anything one day, I still have something to post. This story will not be that long, maybe a few more chapters. I don't want to add stuff that is really not relevant just to make it longer. Besides, I pretty much know how it's all going to go except the last couple chapters. I think, however, that it will pretty much write itself._

**Chapter 5**

Hermione tossed and turned restlessly. She had had three more nightmares since Saturday. She, in essence, was frightened of sleep. She rose, throwing on her dressing gown and walked to her window. Resting her forehead on the cool glass, she looked down on the quiet grounds. The night was still, not even a hint of a breeze, and no one was out. The full moon glinted off the fresh snow that had accumulated earlier that day.

She gasped! _FULL MOON! I wonder if they are already in the Shrieking Shack. How I would love to go down there and watch them! _She almost did but stopped herself. She knew it was impossible for her to slip down there and nonchalantly show up at the Shrieking Shack. Not to mention, she wasn't sure how Remus would treat her. There was no wolfsbane in this time period.

_"Or better yet, take a midnight stroll through the Forbidden Forest. Especially during the full moon." _

Sirius' voice rang through her head. She smirked. What would he say if she actually DID take a midnight stroll during the full moon? _Don't even think about it Hermione! You spent your entire school life trying to keep Ron and Harry from doing foolish things such as this!_

_Yeah, but still, _her mind argued, _they are not here and I don't know if I will ever get to see either or them again and I know I could be hurt or worse but I just don't think I even care anymore! Besides, James and Sirius will likely have Remus running the whole Forbidden Forest. I. on the other hand, only long to visit the room in the Shrieking Shack where Harry finally found Sirius. The room where we all three stood united, first against Sirius then against Snape. I miss my friends._

She grabbed her cloak and threw it around her shoulders, not giving another thought to what kind of danger she could be putting herself.

She hurried along the grounds, hoping no one would happen to look out their window and notice her, until she got close to the Whomping Willow. She dug around in the snow looking for a stick long enough to reach the knot at the bottom of the tree. At last she found one and poked the tree until it stood still. She crawled to the base and slipped into the entrance, grinning in remembrance of the time when her and Harry were thrown unceremoniously in the entrance.

It felt as though she walked for hours when she finally spotted the door. She quickly extinguished the light from the tip of her wand and slipped in. She listened hard for any signs of life in the old shack. Hearing nothing, she ascended the stairs heading straight for the room. As she pushed the door open, she threw herself on the floor near the bed that Ron sank down on, nursing his broken leg while valiantly defending his best friend. She rested her head on the filthy bedspread and sobbed uncontrollably until there were no tears left, and her eyes closed. She slipped away to sleep.

The boys had returned to the shack, to regroup before returning to the castle. The sun was not far away and Remus had collapsed on the filthy sofa, panting after returning to his usual form.

"No one's been here James, relax," Sirius said, keeping a close eye on Remus.

"How come there are footprints over here then," James asked. Sirius rolled his eyes. "They are probably ours, Prongs."

"Nope Padfoot my friend. They are FOOTPRINTS, not PAW PRINTS!"

Sirius strode quickly over to James to study the prints made on the dusty floor. "Let's go check it out! Peter, stay with Mooney please." Peter nodded while the other two, with wands at the ready, slowly crept up the stairs. The followed the footsteps to a room upstairs and quietly pushed the partially closed door open.

"Hermione," Sirius called out quietly. He rushed over and knelt next to her, gently shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and her mind quickly processed where she was. She turned her head toward the door as she heard James call downstairs that everything was all right.

"Hermione, did you _sleep _here last night," Sirius asked. She nodded, trying to shake the kinks out of her body.

"Why," James asked. "And how did you get in here?"

Sirius helped her off her knees and onto the bed. He quickly sat down next to her.

"I heard of the Shrieking Shack before. It is quite famous," she muttered, not looking at James.

"But, you couldn't have come in through Hogsmead. You had to have come through the tunnel. How did you do that," he interrogated.

She sighed. "I knew about the tunnel. I know a lot of things about Hogwarts, OK? I just can't tell you how I know."

James walked over and knelt in front of her. He looked her in the eye. "Tell me Hermione, is there ever going to be a time when you CAN tell us?" She kept eye contact with him. "I certainly hope so, James," she answered, with no waver in her voice.

Peter and James helped Remus through the tunnel and to the hospital wing. Sirius volunteered to walk Hermione back to her room, against all her protests. When they reached the portrait leading to her rooms, Sirius stopped her.

"Hermione, I have as many questions as James to ask you, if not more," he started, taking both her hands in his. "I hope someday you will allow me to ask them."

She squeezed his hands and smiled. "I appreciate you very much, Sirius. I appreciate that you have given me space and not asked me questions in which I think you somehow know I cannot answer. She took one hand out of his and touched his face. He bent down and brushed his lips over hers. It wasn't much, just a promise. He watched her walk through the portrait hole then turned to get back to his common room.

XXXXXXXX

"Let's just confront her with all these questions."

"No," Sirius stood before the fire in the empty Gryffindor common room. Peter, Lily and James were sitting on the couch while Remus thoughtfully observed Sirius from a comfortable chair. "You like her," Remus stated.

"What," asked Sirius, turning at once to face them all. A bit of pink touched his cheeks. Remus sat forward, a wolfish (pardon the pun) grin on his face. "You like her like James likes Lily," he accused. Sirius rolled his eyes before turning back to the fire. "No one likes anyone as much as James does Lily." Next to James, Lily beamed.

"Still," said James, a bit embarrassed himself, "you _do_ like her."

Sirius spun around once more. "OK, so what? I do like her. Can I help it if I want to protect her? Can you blame me for not wanting my friends to attack her with questions that I know she can't answer and that will just make her cry?"

Lily rose and went to Sirius, placing her hand softly on his arm. "Sirius, we just want to help her. It doesn't seem to me that Dumbledore is helping her much. Maybe we can do something." He sighed. "I don't know, Lils. I just don't know what to do." And he turned and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

XXXXXXX

Hermione sat in her favorite window seat once again, this time feeling a little hopeful. The headmaster had just left, but not before delivering wonderful news. He and a few faculty members figured out a way to reverse the time turner, therefore sending her back home. They had to tweak it up a bit and test it before they would allow her to use it, he explained, and that it would take a few more days. She glanced across the room at the stone basin he had left on her coffee table. She knew exactly what it was before he even told her.

_"Sir, what do I need a pensieve for," she had asked. He motioned for her to sit on the sofa with him. He turned to face her, the twinkling absent from his bright blue eyes._

_"Well, my dear, I thought you might want to add any memories that you might believe are, shall we say 'helpful', in there. We haven't sat down and talked about any future events and I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you for any information. Therefore, I am leaving this with you as a way of preserving any memories you may think I might need to look into."_

_"Thank you, sir," she answered, taken away by the sheer brilliance of the idea. It would definitely make it far more believable if Dumbledore were to see it with his own eyes. And she could take her time and add only the memories she felt were necessary, therefore not altering history. Much._

She turned her head back to the cool window. _But when I go back, what will I go back to, she mused. And what about Sirius?_ She snapped out of her thoughts. She had attempted to keep the growing feelings she had for Sirius buried deep until he kissed her. Granted, it wasn't a passionate kiss by any means. But it still touched her heart. And every time she thought about it, which was quite often, it made her stomach do flip flops. She turned, leaning her back against the glass and letting her legs hang down. She would have to tell him she was leaving. She didn't belong here and he no longer existed in her time. He was just a memory. A tear fell from her cheek and landed on her robes. She looked at the pensieve again. She hopped down, knowing what she had to do. She could save him! She could save them all! She just needed to give Dumbledore her memories and make sure he warned the rest!

She knelt over the pensieve, wondering where to start. Well, she would have to start at the beginning. When she met Harry and Ron. She would have to show him what would happen if someone didn't intervene.

She placed the tip of her wand to her head, concentrating on her first year. She pulled a memory out, a painful memory of Ron calling her a nightmare and her crying her eyes out in the bathroom. The troll followed. The three headed dog. The sorcerer's stone. The polyjuice potion. The dementors. Professor Lupin. The Shrieking Shack. They spun rapidly and rapidly out of her mind. She felt her body shake and her stomach turn. She was going to be sick, she could feel it.

"Hermione, we really need to ask you some questions!"

She spun around. Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily were making their way through the portrait hole.

"What is that," James asked, pointing at the pensieve behind her. "It's a pensieve," Remus answered. "But what are you doing with it?"

She sank to the floor in front of the pensieve, trying to calm her spinning head. "It's Dumbledore's. He asked me to add a few of my memories. You know, about the stuff that is happening at home."

"That is really cool," Lily exclaimed. "Can we take a look?"

"NO!" Hermione was on her feet in seconds, causing her head to spin slightly. "I mean, Dumbledore doesn't want anyone else to see." Sirius walked up to her and took her hand possessively. "Hermione, they all wanted to come here to ask you questions and I was totally against it. But, now, well, I think I would like to know a few things also."

She leaned her head into his chest, taking in the pure scent of him, savoring the moment. "I am going home," she muttered into his robes. He pulled back and looked at her.

"You're going home? When," he asked in disbelief. She pulled away from him and walked over to her window. "I'm not sure yet. But I do know it will be in a few days." Sirius dropped his chin to his chest. Lily walked up behind Hermione and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Is it safe for you to return home," she asked. Hermione turned to see the worried look on the other girl's face. She glanced at the others, letting her eyes linger on Sirius. They all wore expressions of surprise mingled with concern. She took a deep breath, causing her body to shudder. Her control was slipping, her head spinning again, her emotions oh so near the surface once more. "I don't know," she grinded out. She walked away from Lily and started frantically pacing up and down, up and down.

"I don't know! I have no idea what I will go home to find! Is Harry dead also? What about the professors? Does Mrs. Weasley know about Ron and Ginny yet? And Snape….oh that dirty bastard! Did he return to help us or to help Voldemort!"

James whispered quietly for Lily to find McGonagall or Dumbledore. She nodded and slipped out the portrait hole. Sirius grabbed Hermione's shoulders to stop her pacing.

"Snape? Weasley? What do you know about them," he asked. She slapped his hands away and backed up.

"Don't you KNOW! Don't you understand how hard it is to look at you? To look at each and every one of you and KNOW what I know? And how it KILLS me to know and not be able to say!Do you know how HARD it is to want to go home but be so very afraid to go and in the same breath want to stay knowing that is totally impossible? And do you know how bad it hurts?Do you know my heart aches so bad I feel like it will just stop! And oh I pray sometimes that it will!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed through the portrait hole, followed by a very pale Lily. McGonagall ran to Hermione and pulled her in her arms, whispering words of comfort to her. Dumbledore gave the rest of them a reassuring smile. "Perhaps it is time for Miss Granger to spill her secret."

Hermione pulled away from McGonagall. Dumbledore smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You see, Miss Granger came to us quite by accident. I know you all have been wondering where she is from. Well, she is from here. She is a student at this school, a seventh year. She has attended Hogwarts since she was a first year. I know," he paused, raising his hand to the objections the others were throwing out. "I know you don't ever recall seeing her here. Well, that would be because she comes to us from another time. A time a few years ahead of this one."

Astonishment as well as disbelief circled the room, Hermione kept her head down, too afraid to face what she might see in the others' eyes, especially Sirius'.

"That's how you know Snape," Remus stated. "And how to get in the Shrieking Shack." She just nodded.

"And you heard loads about Lily, but not from us," James realized.

"You know us in the future, don't you," Sirius asked, in a hopeful kind of voice. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, yes I do. Well," she cast her eyes downward. "Some of you."

All of them started asking her questions at once. Dumbledore quickly put a stop to it. "I am sure you all want answers, but I am afraid it is up to Miss Granger to decide that." He turned to look at her. "Miss Granger, is there anything important you think your friends should know?" She cast her eyes wildly about. Would it matter? Would it make it better or worse? Would it even make a difference? Or would it change life as she knew it in her own time?

She looked at McGonagall's tight lipped face. McGonagall nodded.

"Sir, yes. I want all of you to know! It's so very important!" She wrung her hands anxiously and started to pace. "I just don't know where to begin. I have to do this right!" Her mind whirred and whirred over every memory she had just deposited in Dumbledore's pensieve. She stopped and looked at the pensieve.

"Sir," she asked, eyes never leaving the pensieve. "Would it be possible for all of us to jump in the pensieve? I believe that would be much easier and more accurate…."

"Excellent idea, Miss Granger," he exclaimed. Hermione was not so sure.


End file.
